Violation
by DescriptionOfTheDamned
Summary: Luffy has been stolen by a rogue group of pirates, and it's up to Zoro and Sanji to get him out and save him. But the two are unaware of the horror's their captain has been enduring whilst in captivity. Rape, sexual molestation, torture, bondage, etc. Don't like, don't read. For 18 and up, or little rebels. By DescriptionsAlive21 and FindingThatDamnedOnePiece. Adopted.
1. I

"Luffy! Luffy, where are you!"

"Luffy!"

"Captain-san!"

"Luffy, I've made meat!"

The Straw Hat crew frantically scoured the island for their captain who had been gone for one whole week. He would get lost but then he would somehow find his way back.

Something was certainly not right.

Last week they'd docked on the side of the island. It was inhabited, all right. The streets were so crowded and busy no one even noticed that the Straw Hat Pirates were walking around.

Zoro, with his absolutely terrible sense of direction, was not allowed to walk alone. Since Nami and the others all had something to buy, they had no choice but to leave Luffy with Zoro.

During their walk on the streets, they suddenly met a strange man in a black cloak. Originally Zoro took no notice of him and continued walking, but Luffy tipped his straw hat and had that serious look on his face.

"You go first, Zoro." Luffy turned around and followed the strange man.

Of course, since Luffy was quite dependable in fights and stuff, Zoro knew that nothing bad could possibly happen to him.

Or so he thought.

"Idiot marimo!" Sanji threw a series of kicks at Zoro, chewing on his cigarette with an irritated and worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" yelled Zoro, dodging most of them when Sanji threw his ultimate kick at his stomach. Zoro choked and gagged as he got thrown across ground.

"Shitty marimo, didn't even defend himself." Sanji blew out a chain of smoke. "You do seem guilty enough."

"Oh my god! You two stop it, this is not the time for minor arguments!" Nami said with a nervous edge to her voice. "This is bad, really bad. I don't know what's happened to Luffy, but we have to find him fast. The Log Pose should be set in a few days, and we can't afford to waste time here!"

"W-W-What if Luffy got caught by somebody," stammered Usopp, his teeth chattering. "And is now being held hostage?"

"But Captain-san is strong, is he not?" Robin, even with her usual calmness, wavered a little when she said this.

"Luffy..." Chopper said worriedly.

"Don't worry, everyone, as Robin said, our captain is superrrr strong!" said Franky, but even his grin looked a bit uncertain.

"Yes, I agree," said Brook, nodding.

"What was the amount of pocket money I gave him?" Nami gasped. "Judging by his appetite, he can't have survived a week with a hundred beli!"

"Oh shit!" Zoro reached into his pocket. "His pocket money is still with me. He gave it to me for safekeeping."

The whole crew said nothing, and suddenly there was chaos.

"No money to eat!" yelled Chopper and Usopp, running around in anxiety.

"Oh dear." Robin mused. "Will our captain survive?"

Zoro's mouth pulled into a tight, grim line as he looked at the bag of coins in his hand. Luffy, please be okay. Please.

"I'll try the back alley," he said, and took off, ignoring the yells and screams behind him.

Well, that's the problem. He got lost. "Oh damn it!" he cursed, and tried the other way. He couldn't possibly afford to get lost when he so desperately needed to find his captain.

He seized to a halt as he heard a few voices, and slid behind a wall to eavesdrop.

"Yeah, the boy they caught last week was a pretty cute one. I heard he was a pirate."

"A pirate? At his age?"

"Unbelievable, right? Teens these days. He was shouting so loudly that he wanted to be a Pirate King too. A foolish dream it was."

Zoro cringed. They must be talking about Luffy.

"Oh damn it. It's the end of our break. We should hurry to boss before he starts punishing us."

The two hurried out and Zoro followed their footsteps. They then took a right turn into another back alley and entered a door.

Zoro cautiously opened the door and heard strange sounds. Moaning sounds. As if the person was... He couldn't quite pinpoint it down, it sounded like the person was kind of having pain mixed with pleasure.

He crept up the steps and choked down a scream. Luffy was there, chest exposed to a bunch of groping men. A moan escaped Luffy's lips and a man had his hands all over his body, while another bit on his nipple.

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. His mind was full of dirty thoughts, seeing Luffy so vulnerable and open. He clenched his teeth and saw Luffy's hands were cuffed, and thought that perhaps they were made of kairouseki.

I have to get him out of here, he thought. He couldn't stand the sight of Luffy being touched by other men. It made his heart throb with pain.

"W-What are you doing!?" Luffy suddenly yelled. Zoro jumped and peered over the edge. One of the men unzipped Luffy's pants and caressed his length.

"Be a good boy," the man said with a gruff voice. Luffy arched his back and let out a helpless sound as the man took the hardened member in his mouth.  
Fuck. He couldn't stop shaking. I have to do this quick, because if I don't... His thoughts trailed off as he saw Luffy's small frail body get violated. "I'll never forgive myself," he hissed out loud.

"Who's there?" A man shouted. The others all stopped what they were doing and took out guns. "You, step out-"

Zoro took care of them in the blink of an eye.

"Luffy, let's go!"

When he felt that Luffy didn't budge at all, he looked back. Luffy was panting and looked like he had all the energy drained out of him. Right, the kairouseki cuffs.

"If you want to get the key back," said one of the beaten men, struggling to get up. "You'd have to go through our boss. He's extremely strong."

Zoro snatched his collar and bared his teeth at him. "Where. Is. He."

"You'll meet him...when you come here...tomorrow... at two."

Zoro cut off the chains and carried Luffy in bridal style. "I'll meet your boss tomorrow. Tell him that." He gave one last kick at the beaten man and left.

* * *

Hello, everyone! My name is DescriptionsAlive21 and I'm co-authoring with FindingThatDamnedOnePiece to adopt and continue the story _Violated _(Originally written by Mini Pillow). We hope you can still enjoy the story even with a (two) different writing style(s) ^^ Thank you~


	2. II

"Damn these kairouseki cuffs!" growled Zoro. "Isn't there some way we can get rid of them without the key? I can only get them tomorrow!"

"Franky, can't you try blasting them off?" said Sanji, irritated.

"Do you want him to die?" screamed Chopper before Franky could reply. "The impact will send him flying. I'll get him a towel first." Chopper ran off.

"I'll try picking the lock, but I'm not sure if it'll work or not." Usopp took out a screwdriver and a few tools from his kit.

"Poor captain," said Robin, brushing the hair away from Luffy's face. "He looks so weak I can barely recognize him."

"Will he be okay?" asked Brook, kneeling next to the captain.

"Geez, this guy," Franky shook his head worriedly. "Can't take your eyes of him for a second. Let's hope he gets well superrr fast."

They all looked at the panting Luffy, sweat trickling down his cheeks as if he were in pain. Perhaps he was. His face was pale and sickly, his hair damp with sweat, eyes squeezed shut and body trembling.

Zoro knelt down and put a hand over his forehead. "Luffy..." He said softly. "Get well soon." He took the towel from Chopper, wet it and placed it carefully on Luffy's head.

* * *

Luffy woke up in a start, panting and drenched with sweat.

"Luffy, stay down, you need to rest-"

Luffy buried his head against Zoro's chest.

"Luffy?" Zoro hesitantly placed a hand on his hair, and gently stroked the raven haired boy. "Is something the matter? You look terrible."

To Zoro's surprise, Luffy let out a sob. Zoro's gritted his teeth. Whoever had... Touched him must've done him great damage. It pained him to see Luffy cry so helplessly. It was a thing that rarely happened, as a man's tears were not easily shed.

"It's okay," purred Zoro, brushing his back with soothing movements. "You're fine with me."

Luffy suddenly jumped and backed off. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... Well. Uh." A slight blush formed on his cheeks and Zoro gulped. He didn't know Luffy could look so incredibly cute when he blushed.

Luffy's stomach growled. "Where's the food? Oh, and meat, meat!" He jumped up and down in enthusiasm, despite still having the kairouseki cuffs around his wrists. Zoro sighed. Must've been his imagination.

"Sanji's in the kitchen, see if he can prepare something for you. You've been out for hours."

"Meat!" Luffy's shout echoed through the corridor as he ran for the kitchen.

Chopper poked his head out. He gasped and smiled. "Everyone, Luffy's okay!"

The others smiled and knew exactly where to find him.

"Dis ish fery good hanji," said Luffy, chewing on his food.

"I don't understand your language, you little brat. Don't speak with your mouth full." But even Sanji was soft with him today. The crew was glad to see their captain up and alive.

Zoro yawned and sat at the dining table. All eyes turned to him. (well, except Luffy's, who was busy tearing into his meat)

"Ara, look who's here," said Robin, her mischievous grin once again spreading across her pretty face.

"I'm not crying because I'm moved, you bastards!" wailed Franky.

"Eh? What? What am I missing?" said Luffy after swallowing his whole chunk of meat.

"Hehehehehe," Nami's eyes sparkled. "You have a very loyal first mate indeed."

"This calls for some music! My heart tells me so... But I have no heart! Yohohoho!" Brook danced around and Luffy laughed at his joke.

Usopp covered his eyes. "What an unholy relationship! No, I can't look, can't look." He backed away dramatically from the table, pulling Chopper with him.

"Why's it unholy?" said Chopper innocently. "They suit each other, don't they?"

Zoro choked on his booze. "Chopper!" he yelled, clamping a hand over the reindeer's mouth.

"I don't get it." Luffy frowned. "Tell me, tell me!"

Sanji gave him another plate of steaming meat and gently bonked his head. "You'll know later on."

"But this sure is a problem," mused Robin. "In an hour swordsman-san has to go meet this man... If he's strong enough to overpower Luffy, don't you think it'll be quite a risk to go there by yourself?"

"The shitty marimo will get lost," said Sanji, blowing smoke from his cigarette. "I'll go with him, Robin-chan, so rest assured."

Luffy suddenly slammed a fist on the table. He was shaking so badly the crew members looked at him worriedly.

"Luffy, what's the matter?"

"Zoro and Sanji..." He had a terrified look in his eyes. "You two aren't... Going to see him, are you?"

"You mean the guy who kidnapped you? Yeah." Sanji shrugged. "It's no big deal. You can count on us-"

"No! Don't go!" Luffy's voice shook. Sanji dropped his cigarette in shock. Never had he seen Luffy so shaken about an enemy. He was always the one most eager to go into dangerous places and challenge the most dangerous people. Just who exactly was this man?

Zoro only crossed his arms and said nothing. Rage and jealousy was blinding him already. He didn't tell the rest of the crew what the man did to Luffy, because it would affect his reputation badly. Luffy wouldn't want that.

"You can't, he'll... Do that to you too..." Luffy held his head, panting, and closed his eyes. "Don't go. Please."

"But Luffy! You know what he did to you!" Zoro said, unable to take it anymore.

"Actually this moss head hasn't told us anything about what the guy did to you," said Sanji, eyeing them both carefully. Luffy lowered his head and Zoro sucked in a deep breath.

"I won't say."

"You bastard-" Sanji was ready to knock him out with his leg, only to be stopped by Luffy.

"He didn't say anything because he knew it'd wreck my pride. It's something that...can't be seen under the light."

Nami and Robin's eyes widened. Franky stopped working on his machines while Usopp, Chopper and Brook's jaws dropped. Sanji lit another cigarette and exhaled.

Zoro sighed. "Now there you have it. What do you want me to do? We have to get rid of these kairouseki cuffs, or not you won't be able to do anything."

"I... Will go back."

"What!?" The whole crew shouted.

"I must. Zoro and Sanji can't go. You two are very important to me." Luffy turned to the others. "And so are you all. So I'll go."

"But Luffy-" Nami whined in protest, only to be stopped by Robin, who shook her head.

"You guys are my important nakama. I won't let him hurt you... Like he hurt me." He put on his straw hat. "I'll go there alone."

**Authors Note:**

This story has been adopted from _Mini Pillow_ and is now under the control of _FindingThatDamnedOnePiece _and _DescriptionsAlive21_


	3. Update

Hello readers! descriptionsalive21 here,

I know there hasn't been much activity on this story lately, but there was a little bump in the road with the processing of it between authors. I'm going to be trying to keep activity up from now on and will be posting another previously written (by MiniPillow) chapter sometime this week. I'll be writing the next chapter when all the previously written ones are posted. Thanks for your patience and I'm sorry for the wait!

DA21


	4. Update 2

Few major set backs later and FindingThatDamnedOnePiece is no longer writing with me. I'll be taking this story over myself but I'll keep it on this account unless something happens. Thank you again for you patience and I'm really sorry.

descriptionsalive21


End file.
